1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the operation of internal combustion engines, particularly externally ignited, piston type internal combustion engines. The method calls for mixture intake and gasification of the fuel outside of the internal combustion engine through partial combustion in a gasification reactor and further subsequent combustion of the reformed gas so generated in the internal combustion engine. The method is designed to achieve intensive decontamination of the exhaust gases with respect to carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, including the carcinogenic, oxygen-containing hydrocarbon compounds such as aldehydes and organic acids, and nitrous oxides, which spread noxious odors and irritate the eyes, nose and the respirators organs. The internal-combustion engine may, for instance, be a two-cycle or four-cycle engine, with mixture intake and reciprocating or rotating pistons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 844,373 is directed to making the internal combustion engine independent of specific fuels and to having the combustion in the engine proceed as completely as possible. To this end, water vapor is added and the gasification reactor is externally heated. But, neither the method disclosed in this German patent nor that disclosed in any other known prior art achieve the objectives of this invention.
The objectives of this invention are to reduce decisively, by means of a practical, simple exothermic gasification of liquid fuels, the ever-increasing pollution, particularly of the air in the large cities, with the harmful and objectionable contents of the exhaust gases emitted by conventional internal combustion motor-vehicle engines of the Otto type. According to the method of this invention, this is done by a simple means, without resorting to an expensive endothermically operating gasification reactor which requires external heating, may raise special control problems and requires processing water. At the same time the method of this invention retains the advantages of the internal combustion gasoline engine and reduces fuel consumption as compared to internal combustion engines not using this method.